


Abandonment Issues

by nekobucky (sinfuljoshler)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljoshler/pseuds/nekobucky
Summary: Bucky's never been good at expressing his emotions, and now he's facing the consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Winter Soldier, Bucky has been recruited by the Avengers.

Bucky stormed into the living room, breathing heavily with a terrifying look in his eyes. He looked like he could attack anyone or anything that got in his way. Steve, Vision, Tony, Natasha, Wanda, and Clint followed. All of them looked dirty, beaten up, and ready for a warm shower and a good night’s sleep. 

Y/N was sat on the couch, reading a book. Steve almost felt fearful for her; Bucky was one to take his anger out on other people. The second she saw Bucky, she set her book aside. Everyone braced themselves, ready to pull Bucky off of her. As much as Bucky had changed, he was still unstable. Everyone knew that he loved her, but they didn’t know if that would stop him from hurting her.

Bucky immediately stomped over to her, laying down on the couch and putting his head in her lap. He kicked his boots off, setting his weapons aside. Her fingers brushed through his hair gently. Bucky sighed gently, relaxing completely. It surprised everyone.

Tony snorted, “So the Winter Soldier isn’t ice cold. Surprise.” he said.

Y/N grabbed her knife from the side table, throwing it and letting it nearly clip Tony’s ear. She shot Tony a playful grin, showing that she meant no real harm. 

Bucky smiled, closing his eyes and letting Y/N help him calm down. He couldn’t bear to fight with her when he was upset, so they came to a solution. She would help him relax in the form of gentle touches, and Bucky would let himself relax. It worked for him because it wasn’t anything forceful or hurtful, and it worked for her because she liked touching him.

They wouldn’t say they were dating, but they definitely had a strong bond. Maybe not as strong as Bucky’s bond with Steve, but definitely stronger than anyone else’s bond with Bucky. Bucky and Y/N had shared a few kisses, but because Bucky had such bad abandonment issues they’d never put a label on it.

“Not that I completely agree with Tony, but you definitely have a soft spot for her, Buck.” Steve said, sitting in a chair. 

Bucky ignored him, making Y/N giggle. Bucky looked up at her happily, not aware that everyone was watching them. Clint nudged Natasha, who had turned her attention to her phone. Natasha smiled gently at the couple. Even she couldn’t resist. Y/N cupped his cheek, kissing his forehead. Everyone stifled their smiles and comments, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“Cute, the knife-thrower and the cold-blooded killer.” Tony commented, making himself a drink. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re jealous.” Steve said.

“Good thing you _do_ know better. So Y/N, why do you do that thing to Bucky? Is he your pet now?” Tony asked, grinning a little. 

Y/N rolled her eyes, “You better watch it, I’ve never been known for being merciful. And if you really need to know, it’s so there’s a less of a chance of him fighting with me. It helps him calm down.” she replied.

“You’re definitely known for your sluttiness. Speaking of which, we have a mission for you.” Tony said. Y/N laughed loudly, knowing that playful insults and sarcasm was how Tony showed affection. Tony had always been a great friend of Y/N’s, and she knew him well enough to know he meant no harm. Y/N had a thick skin, and she usually laughed at Tony’s meaningless insults.

Bucky, however, did not understand this. He was out of the chair and in Tony’s face so fast it almost made Y/N sick. Y/N rushed over, grabbing Bucky’s arm. 

“Don’t you ever call her that!” Bucky snapped. 

“Bucky, it’s fine. He’s only kidding.” Y/N said. 

Bucky shook Y/N off forcefully, not realizing that he could potentially hurt her. Y/N wasn’t enhanced in any way, she never went on missions unless it was to distract people, and she usually stayed behind as their ‘technology geek’, as Clint had put it. 

She hit the floor a few feet away, hard. She let out a whimper as she pushed herself up. Steve rushed to her aid, checking over her frantically. She felt tears well in her eyes from the throbbing she felt in her head. Bucky froze as he heard her whimper, turning around to see Steve checking a wound on the back of her head. 

Bucky let out an almost inaudible gasp. He rushed over to her, cupping her cheeks. “Y/N, I’m so sorry!” He stammered. 

A few tears slipped down her cheeks, but she tried to smile anyways. “It’s okay, you didn’t mean to. I’m just a little fragile.” She said.

Bucky kissed her forehead gently, making her smile. Bucky didn’t usually show affection like this, he’d never been one for PDA.

“Tony, mind filling me in on the mission?” Y/N asked.

* * *

 

Bucky glared at the wall, his arms crossed and his posture slouched. Though he wasn’t good at expressing his emotions through words, he had no problem showing them through his actions. 

Y/N pulled on an innocent dress over not so innocent lingerie. Bucky was in the room to help her change if she needed it, but the last thing he wanted was her leaving in that outfit. Only he was supposed to see her in things like that. He knew that this wasn’t the 1940′s, and that Y/N was her own person, but that didn’t stop him from wanting Y/N to cover up. She turned to him, nervously adjusting the dress.

“Pouting isn’t going to solve this, you know.” She said.

“’I can try, can’t I?” Bucky said, looking up at her.

She smiled, kneeling down in front of him and placing her hands on his thighs. “I’m part of the team, Buck, this is my job.” She said.

“They’re not letting you be part of the team! They’re treating you like a puppet!” Bucky insisted. 

Y/N stands up, cupping his cheeks gently. “Shhh. It’ll be over before you know it. And they’re not, I agreed to this.” She said. 

He smacked her hands away angrily, forgetting how strong he was and how fragile Y/N was. She gasped, clutching one of her hands. Bucky gasped, reaching out to touch her. She backed away from him before walking out of the room. Bucky punched a wall, leaving a large hole in it. 

“Goddammit.” He snarled.

* * *

 

Y/N took a small sip of the drink her target had ordered for her. She was sure she had been convincing enough, playing the innocent girl who’s date had ditched her. She smiled, talking with him as if nothing was wrong in the world. Bucky pulled on his mask, loading his gun. He was ready to shoot the fucker dead. He’d seen the way the creep’s eyes had wandered up and down Y/N’s body. He’d seen the way the guy put his disgusting hands on her thighs. Bucky was ready to kill.

Y/N’s vision blurred, her mind growing foggy. Fuck, he’d drugged her, and obviously he was experienced because she’d only had a sip of her drink. The guy made a possessive grab for her. She stumbled away, pressing the button on her watch. 

The team stormed into the building, getting everyone out except the suspect and Y/N, cuffing the suspect and dragging him out. Y/N desperately tried to keep herself upright, clutching the bar’s counter for support. Her vision was blurry still, but she briefly saw Bucky rush towards her and grab her before she blacked out. 

* * *

 

Bucky growled, storming into the interrogation room. Natasha and Steve had told him that Y/N would be fine, but that didn’t stop Bucky from driving his dagger into the asshole’s hand. The guy screamed, not moving at all.

“You’re going to tell me every single detail of your mission, and maybe I’ll consider not killing you.” Bucky snapped. 

Y/N walked into the room, looking a bit pale but otherwise okay. “Well, this isn’t exactly what I thought I’d be seeing. Anyways…” She said, leaning over the table and pulling the knife out of the suspect’s hand. “It’s really a shame that you drugged me. Now, even if you’re innocent of treason, we can still arrest you. Let me put this very bluntly, you’re going to tell us everything you know, and I won’t press charges. And maybe I’ll cut you a deal.” Y/N added, wiping the blood off of the knife on her black jeans. 

“Glad to see you’re okay.” Bucky said quietly. 

Y/N smiled softly, pulling up her own chair and sitting on it Indian-style. The suspect spilled everything he knew before Y/N had even finished sitting down properly. Y/N chuckled gently, making Bucky’s eyes light up in a way not even Steve had seen. 

“Thank you.” Y/N said. 

She stood up, leaving the room. Steve approached her, “You’re going to cut him a deal?!” Steve exclaimed.

“Yeah, we’re going to execute him for treason. That’s better than being in prison for the rest of your life.” Y/N said.

Steve paled, “You can’t be serious.” he said.

“I am.” Y/N said firmly, twirling Bucky’s dagger around her fingers.

“He’s just a kid!” Steve insisted. 

“What would you rather I do, Steve? If you guys hadn’t been there I could have been raped, kidnapped, _killed_. He’s obviously drugged girls before. I took a small sip of that drink and I was out like a light. Imagine if I’d drank the entire thing. I’m not letting a rapist and a traitor stay alive in prison where he can watch TV and play cards for the rest of his life.” Y/N snapped.

They heard a scream, which was quickly cut off. They ran into the room to see Bucky stabbing the suspect in the neck over and over again. Y/N screamed, and Bucky stopped. Bucky looked at her, noticing how scared she looked. Vivid fear clouded her eyes, her bottom lip trembled. Bucky reached out to her with a blood-covered hand, and she ran away. 

* * *

 

Bucky found Y/N in her bathroom, throwing up with her shaking hands holding her hair back. Tear’s streamed from her blood-shot eyes and down her flushed cheeks. Bucky gently pushed her hands away, holding her hair back for her. She pulled away from the bowl, grabbing her toothbrush and beginning to brush her teeth.

Bucky was the one to break the silence. “Y/N-” He said, but Y/N cut him off.

“I can’t believe you did that.” She said.

“We were going to execute him anyways! Why does it matter?!” Bucky shouted.

“You and I both know you had personal reasons for doing that! Bucky, you can’t just do that. No one is going to trust you if you go around stabbing people just because they hurt me!” Y/N insisted, going back to brushing her teeth.

Bucky punched the door frame, leaving a large dent in it. “It’s my job to protect you!” He snarled. 

Y/N shook her head, putting her toothbrush away. “It’s not. It’s not your job to protect me. You might think it is, but it’s not.” Y/N said, looking at him.

Bucky stepped forward, cupping her cheeks. “It is. It’s my job to make sure you’re safe. Maybe no one assigned me to that, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t do it. I love you, a lot.” He said.

Y/N blushed deeply, “I love you too, and I can take care of myself. You don’t have to worry. I’m not going anywhere.” she said.

Bucky nodded, letting her hug him gently. His fear that she would leave or be taken from him wasn’t completely gone, but the wound had started to heal.


End file.
